Osteoarthritis is a type of joint disease that results from breakdown of joint cartilage and underlying bone. Osteoarthritis commonly affects knees, hips, shoulders, and other joints, and often causes pain, decreased range of motion, and joint stiffness.
Unfortunately, it is often difficult to successfully treat osteoarthritis. Lifestyle modification (e.g., weight loss and exercise), medication, and surgery (e.g., joint replacement surgery) may alleviate some symptoms of osteoarthritis, but each of these treatment regimens has its drawbacks and risks.